Lost Memories
by InuDemonGirl
Summary: This Story is basically self contained and is about a couple that travel with Kagome & Gang. There will be subtle KagInu and MirSan. COMPLETE
1. Driven Away & Recalled Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. The only one I do own is Kammie, and she is my own made up from my mind. This goes for the entire story.  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! Okay, here's the low down. Kammie is a demon who was living in a human village. They find out that she is a demon and chase her out. The gang finds her and so forth. Can't give anything away, can I? ^__^ As for the pairings, read and find out! This Fan-Fic will consist of 8 chapters that will be posted as fast as I can post them. Read and Review please!  
  
CLEAR UPS:  
  
'.' = Thoughts  
  
"." = Spoken dialogue  
  
(.) = Notes from me  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Chapter 1: Driven Away & Recalled Memories  
  
"Well catch you demon healer!" The yell echoed throughout the forest and I winced. That yell was directed toward me. I had been chased out of the village because they had found out that I was secretly healing demons and also that I was a demon myself. I had hid it fairly well until a village woman had stumbled upon me without my veil.  
  
The thin piece of light blue fabric that had belonged to my mother was now tied into my long black braid. I jumped into a tree and almost lost my balance. I clung to the branch and held my breath as six village men walked under the tree. I waited until their footsteps faded before letting out my breath.  
  
I got to my feet and jumped from my branch to another one. 'I remember this.' I jumped from tree to tree, gradually going faster and regaining footing I'd lost so long ago. I made sure that I was far away from the village before jumping down. I sat down at the base of the tree and leaned back. It started raining suddenly and I hoped that it would stop the villagers from trying to find me. My thoughts immediately went to Chiko as they always did when it rained. 'I don't hate humans; I just wish I could be around both demons and humans. I'm sorry Chiko.'  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Chiko, why do humans hate us," I asked the teenage demon by my side. I slipped my small hand into his as we walked.  
  
"They hate us because we're different, Kammie, that's all. You mustn't hate them back, though. Try to help both demons and humans. There are some humans out there who will accept you for what you are. You just have to look extra hard." He crouched down and with laughing bright green eyes motioned for me to jump on his back.  
  
I scrambled up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I squealed in delight as he took off at his incredible speed, flying through the trees. He stopped suddenly and crouched back down. I hopped off and looked up at him. "You're ten now, Kammie. It's time you learned how to do that. Come on, take my hand. We'll go slow at first and then gradually pick up speed."  
  
I trustingly put my hand in his and jumped with him up into the treetops. "Now, I want you to jump from limb to limb. You have to pick nice strong ones that'll hold your weight, but when you get faster it won't be a problem. I'm going to be on the ground following you, so I'll catch you if you fall."  
  
He jumped down and I stared at the obstacle before me. I jumped clumsily to another branch and clung to it when I almost fell off. I scrambled to get back on and when I did, I looked down to see Chiko watching me. 'Chiko won't let me fall.' I jumped again and this time landed on my feet. I jumped a few more, slowly picking up speed.  
  
I laughed delightedly and motioned Chiko to come up. He jumped up from the ground and together we jumped from branch to branch simultaneously. I grinned at Chiko and he smiled back. I slipped and felt myself falling to the ground. I closed my eyes shut tightly and braced myself for impact.  
  
I felt strong arms wrap around me and I opened my eyes to find I was moving through the trees at an alarming speed. I looked up and my large lavender eyes met Chiko's. He smiled at me. "I'll never let you hit the ground, Kammie."  
  
He skidded to a stop near a river and set me down on a large rock. He sat down next to me and lifted a leg to rest his arm on it as he stared out at the river. It started to sprinkle lightly and I scooted closer to Chiko. He lifted his face to the rain, his eyes closed. He opened them suddenly and turned his head to look at me. "What is it, Kammie?"  
  
I blinked and laid my head on his shoulder. He always seemed to know when I was going to ask something. "Chiko, will you stay with me forever? I don't think I'd know what to do without you."  
  
He smiled down at me sadly. "Forever is a long time, Kammie. I promise as long as I'm near you no harm will come to you." He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled closer to his side.  
  
"When you leave me, Chiko, you'd better say goodbye," I whispered softly. "I'll never forgive you if you don't."  
  
"I will, Kammie. I will. I have to leave tonight. I don't want any tears from you. You must be brave and act like the demon that you are. For once, I want you to hide your emotions like I taught you. Wait for seven days and then find yourself a human village to reside in. Don't stay in one village for too long. Do you understand, Kammie?"  
  
I nodded and placed my clawed hand over his. He turned his hand and grasped mine tightly. "I know who to be wary of and how to hide my demon likeness. I'll do my best, Chiko."  
  
The rain continued on pouring. He picked me up and set me down on the ground before hopping down himself. I looked at the setting sun miserably and wrapped my arms around myself. With my back to Chiko, I swiped at the tears that spilled down my cheeks and mingled with the rain. We walked side by side into the woods and past the cave where our tribe resided.  
  
It became dark quickly and I walked with Chiko to the edge of the woods. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. "Goodbye, Kammie. We'll see each other again someday, but I can't promise when."  
  
He turned away from me and slowly walked to the edge of the trees. With one last salute, he jumped into the treetops and was gone. I fell to my knees in the wet grass and despite my promise, wept for all that I had lost.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
I swiped at the unwanted tears as I relived the memory of six years ago. I had lost the one person I cared about that fateful night. I had not seen Chiko ever since. I told myself feverishly every day that he was still alive. 'I would know if he died', I cajoled myself. 'How could I not?'  
  
I sighed and touched the green jewel at my throat. It was given to me when I was eight by Chiko. It was jagged and was held around my neck by a strip of leather. I closed my eyes and with the sound of the rain falling all around me, fell asleep. 


	2. An Unwanted Mark

Author's Note: Well, so far so good I guess. Comments are always appreciated. Thank you all that review. The pairings will become kinda clear in this chapter, I hope. -_- I don't know yet. Read and Review!  
  
CLEAR UPS:  
  
'.' = Thoughts  
  
"." = Spoken dialogue  
  
(.) = Notes from me  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Chapter 2: An Unwanted Mark  
  
I felt something nudge me and I reached out a hand to encounter soft fur. I opened my eyes immediately and sat up. I looked into large orange eyes and blinked rapidly. "Hello to you too." I lifted a hand to stroke the large fire cat's head and it purred.  
  
I heard a rustling and jumped to my feet. Out of the bushes came a black haired girl carrying a large boomerang. She was followed by another girl carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows, then a small fox demon, a half-breed dog demon, and then a monk. As soon as I saw the monk, I tensed. Chiko had told me to be wary of men of the cloth. I met his gaze warily and swallowed hard. His smile reminded me of Chiko. He looked a lot like Chiko.  
  
I looked down at his right hand and my eyes widened. "The Wind Tunnel," I whispered.  
  
The monk's face hardened. "How do you know about the Wind Tunnel," he demanded.  
  
I flinched and backed up a step. "The villagers talked about you all the time. I don't have any jewel shards so leave me alone!" The large cat stepped in front of me and turned its head toward me. I lifted a hand to absently stroke its head and was rewarded with a loud purr.  
  
"Leave her alone, Miroku," the girl with the boomerang said. "Kirara is a good judge of character." She walked over and smiled at me. "My name is Sango."  
  
"I'm called Kammie. Could you tell me where the village close to here is," I asked her all the while watching the monk warily.  
  
"We're going there ourselves," the girl with the arrows commented. "Why don't you come with us?"  
  
I looked down at Kirara and she nodded. "Okay. I'll go with you." The small fox demon jumped on Kirara's back and peered up at me.  
  
"My name's Shippo and I'm a fox demon. Inuyasha's only half demon." I nodded to show I understood and followed Kirara as she started walking with Shippo still on her back talking.  
  
By the time we'd gotten to the village, I knew the history of everyone in the group. I undid my hair and pulled the veil from it. I quickly wrapped it around my lower portion of my face and secured it. I avoided the strange looks I got and continued walking with Kirara by my side.  
  
When we walked into the village, it was being attacked! I froze in my tracks as the demon turned to face us. It was Chiko! The big differences were that his long black hair flowed freely about his shoulders and his eyes were a blood red. I ran to him and skidded to a stop a few feet from him when he growled at me and crouched into his all to familiar fighting stance.  
  
I pulled the veil from my face. "Chiko, it's me! Don't you remember me? It's Kammie!"  
  
"K-Kammie?" Recognition flashed in his gaze and the red flickered for a second to show those familiar green eyes. I took a step toward him and he snarled, his eyes returning to their blood red.  
  
"What happened to you, Chiko? What's wrong with you?" He smirked at me and I felt my heart wince at the familiar grin.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm as I've always been, a demon," he stated in his low growly voice. I shook my head rapidly, tears coming to my eyes.  
  
"You never used to be like this, Chiko. You taught me to not hurt humans just because they're weaker than us and wish to kill us. You taught me to run through the treetops before you left me six years ago. Don't you remember?" His bloodthirsty gaze became confused and his eyes flickered rapidly between red and the soft green gaze I remembered from so long ago.  
  
I took a cautious step toward him. "It was raining, remember?" Another step. "You told me to be brave and not to cry." I was now right in front of him, close enough to touch. "You said that we'd see each other someday, but I didn't think it would be like this." I lifted a hand to touch his cheek and those blood red eyes jerked up to meet mine. He blinked slowly and gently pulled my hand away from his face to look at it in wonder.  
  
His face jerked to the sky suddenly as if listening to a voice that was nonexistent to me. He looked back down at me and then back up at the sky. His clawed hand tightened on mine and I winced at his tight grip. He looked back down at me and lifted his other hand to touch my veil, which had come undone and was wrapped loosely around my neck.  
  
He pulled it off and lifted it to his face. He sniffed it and then leaned into me to smell my hair. I stood stock-still as his claws traced my face and ran down my neck to lift the necklace to look at it. His eyes lifted to meet mine and he grinned. He lifted his hand and I felt him take two claws and make deep stripes on the right side of my face.  
  
I gasped at the pain and went to lift a hand to it. He stopped me with his other hand and I watched in shock as he cut open those same two fingers with his thumbnail and lifted them to run over the marks he'd made so our blood mingled. He growled the word 'Mine' before pushing me down to the ground and taking off into the sky.  
  
I sat there in shock and lifted a hand to touch the claw marks. I brought my hand down and stared at the blood that tainted my fingers. The demon slayer Sango kneeled down in front of me and her dark eyes caught mine. "Are you okay?"  
  
"He scratched me," I said wonderingly. "He did it intentionally, not accidentally." I felt unwanted tears well up into my eyes. "It hurt. He took my veil."  
  
"What he did was mark you," the ignorant half demon said from my right. "He claimed you so no other can, now or ever."  
  
"But why would he." I trailed off as tears trickled down my face. "He was so different, not my Chiko at all. He was so cold and unfeeling." I swiped at the salty tracks that made there way down my cheeks.  
  
Kagome leaned down next to me and I looked over at her. "You can come with us if you want," she offered. There was a protesting sound from Inuyasha but he kept quiet at the glare Kagome shot him.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to travel with you. I have no family nor tribe," I admitted.  
  
"It's settled then," Kagome said with finality. I looked over at Sango to find Kirara had come to sit by her side, only she was a lot smaller. I got to my feet and without a word to any of them walked into the woods with my arms wrapped around myself.  
  
I jumped into a tree that over looked the village and sat there with my arms wrapped around my legs as I watched the sun set over the village. I watched as the village people went into what houses were standing to sleep. I made sure to recognize which house my new comrades went into.  
  
I sighed and pulled my long hair over my shoulder to braid it once more. I missed my mother's veil already. I absently lifted a hand to touch the new marks on my face.  
  
"They're already healed," a familiar voice grumbled. I looked up just in time to catch a piece of fruit I had no name for. I looked over to see Inuyasha sitting on the branch next to mine.  
  
"Thanks," I mumbled. I tossed it in the air and caught it with one hand. I looked up to see large yellow eyes looking back at me. I smiled at the small harmless demon and held the fruit up toward it. A furry paw came down cautiously to grab it and with a chattering sound, it was gone. I smiled despite myself and looked over to see Inuyasha was gone.  
  
I looked over to see his red robe disappear into the hut. I stretched my legs out and with my hands folded fell into a light sleep. 


	3. The Final Goodbye

Author's Note: This story does kinda revolve around Kammie and Chiko, but I'll try to fit some Inu/Kag and San/Mir into it somewhere. You'll have to forgive the shortness of the chapters, but that's how my mind works. I'm lucky to get three pages per chapter. -_- Anywho, read and review! Criticism is appreciated.  
  
CLEAR UPS:  
  
'.' = Thoughts  
  
"." = Spoken dialogue  
  
(.) = Notes from me  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Chapter 3: The Final Goodbye  
  
I woke to a loud banging sound and looked over to see the villagers repairing their broken huts. I jumped down from my place in the trees and kept my head low as I walked to the hut my comrades occupied. I heard my name being called and I looked over to see Shippo motioning toward me.  
  
I turned direction and started walking toward the disappearing fox demon. I found the group sitting in a small clearing. I took a seat next to Sango and lifted a hand to cover the mark on my face. Shippo looked over at my hand curiously. "What happened to your face?"  
  
I started when Inuyasha punched Shippo and he fell off the log. "You should learn to mind your own business," he grumbled.  
  
There was a loud yell of 'Sit!' and Inuyasha hit the ground hard. I blinked and looked over at Kagome, who was calmly sitting there with her hands clenched in her lap. I picked Shippo up and set him on my lap. "It's okay. The demon that destroyed the village gave me this mark. It means that no other male can touch me. When you find a demon girl that you wish to make little demons with, you mark her to show that no other demon can take her and make little demons with her."  
  
"Very well said," came a wryly comment from the monk. I patted the little fox demon on the head and sniffed.  
  
"I'd like to see you do better, monk." I set the kitsune on the log and got to my feet. A small squeak escaped my lips when the monk was there suddenly and had my hands clasped between his own.  
  
"Kammie, will you do the honor of bearing me a child?" I pulled my hands from his grasp and jumped backwards. "I'll take that as a no," he said mildly.  
  
"You just stay away from me. Far, far away from me." He sat back down with a shrug and I sat in my previous spot.  
  
"One of these days a woman is going to kill you for asking her that and I'm not going to do a thing to stop it," Sango said calmly. "Either that or a jealous mate."  
  
The campsite went silent and Sango shot me a sorry look. Kagome shot to her feet suddenly. "There's two jewel shards over there." Inuyasha took Kagome on his back, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo went on Kirara, while I took to the trees.  
  
I jumped down from the trees and skidded to a stop. It was Chiko again! He turned to face me and a grin came to his face. I noticed that he had my mother's veil wrapped around his right arm from his wrist to elbow. I swallowed hard and slowly backed away. He disappeared and was right in front of me so suddenly that I jumped visibly. I instinctively put a hand up to cover the mark and his grin widened. He grabbed my hand with a frown and sniffed it.  
  
A snarl came to his lips and his gaze shot to Miroku as Kirara landed. My eyes widened as I realized what was going on. 'He smells Miroku's scent! Oh, no.' I grabbed his face between my hands and turned it so he was looking at me. "Chiko, if you're in there, please listen to me. Do not hurt him. Nothing went on. You taught me to be wary of monks and I have for all time. Please don't hurt him." I felt tears come to my eyes and lowered my head to hide them.  
  
I felt his hand cup my jaw and he lifted my face to meet his gaze. He swiped at the tear that broke loose and rolled down my cheek. I heard Kagome yell 'Don't Inuyasha!' and him yell back, 'He's got jewel shards in his legs.' I frantically waved a hand at them to keep them away from behind Chiko's back. I looked back at Chiko to find him staring wonderingly at the wetness on his fingers.  
  
"Chiko-" I stopped when his angry red eyes shot to mine. He snarled and growled softly. "Okay, not Chiko. What is your name?"  
  
"Kaemon," he growled. He lifted a hand and ran a sharp claw down my cheek. "Mine."  
  
"Ch- I mean Kaemon, will you give me the shards in your legs?" He frowned at this and his face took on a thoughtful look. He crouched down in front of me and I watched with wide eyes as he pulled up his pant legs and made two long slits up his lower legs and pulled out two small pink shards. He held my hand and slapped them into it.  
  
"I don't need them, I'm fast enough. Faster than that half-" I clamped a hand over his mouth and peeked over his shoulder to see if Inuyasha's ears had picked that up. They obviously hadn't because he simply stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting impatiently. I sighed in relief and pulled my hand away.  
  
"I don't need you two going at each other's throats. Just keep your comments to yourself, please. Ch-Kaemon, do you remember anything from six years ago?" At the shake of his head, I sighed. "Why did you do this," I questioned as I motioned to the scars on my face.  
  
"Because I wanted you. What I want I take," he said with finality. I blinked up at him.  
  
"Do you even remember my name?" He shook his head. The wind picked up slightly and brushed against my clothes. His nose twitched and he sniffed. "You smell like the small kitsune as well."  
  
"Don't you remember anything from when you were Chiko?" His red gaze looked down upon me and his lips curled into a snarl.  
  
"Why do you care about this Chiko so much? He has been gone for five years now. There is only Kaemon now, no Chiko. That demon was weak and useless. You are mine and mine alone." He looked to the sky suddenly and grinned. "Good. The witch is dead now. She made me what I am, but constantly asking for favors, holding my changing back over my head. Now that weak demon will never come back."  
  
I closed my eyes and felt my heart break. Without looking at Kaemon, I grabbed his hand. "If I ask if you can travel with us do you promise not to try to kill nor provoke anyone in my group," I asked quietly. Without waiting for an answer, I pulled his reluctant form behind me as I approached the tense group. I took Kagome's hand in mine and pressed the two jewel shards there. "He promises that he will not try to kill nor provoke anyone in the group. I'm going to go wash my hands."  
  
I walked into the woods and toward the stream I knew was there. Somehow I had developed better senses. I believed that it was because of Kaemon's blood running through me. I sat down next to the river and washed my hands in the steady stream.  
  
'Why did you leave me, Chiko? You didn't say goodbye this time. But I'm keeping my promise for once, Chiko. I'll be brave for you. I'll try to love Kaemon like I once loved you, that's a promise I'll keep.' I looked up at the sky and the setting sun. I watched as the first stars appeared in the darkening sky and a shooting star shot across the vast sky. "Goodbye, Chiko," I whispered softly. I wiped the single tear from my eye and got to my feet to join my friends and new mate. 


	4. Understanding

Author's Note: (Hides behind her chair.) Please don't hate me for getting rid of Chiko. It had to be done because it fits so well into the story. He may come back, but I can't promise anything. Read and Review please!  
  
CLEAR UPS:  
  
'.' = Thoughts  
  
"." = Spoken dialogue  
  
(.) = Notes from me  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Chapter 4: Understanding  
  
When I got back, everyone was sitting in silence around a fire. I started going toward the free spot near Sango when I hesitated. I instead went to sit down next to Kaemon. His red eyes shot over to look at me. When I met his gaze unflinchingly, he snorted and turned his head in the other direction stubbornly. I yawned behind my hand and leaned against Kaemon like I used to with Chiko.  
  
He stiffened before slipping his arm around my waist awkwardly. I snuggled closer and placed a hand over his heart so I could feel its steady beat. I sighed and closed my eyes. He smelled like Chiko, that was for sure. He had that same fresh cut grass smell. It was odd, but I felt like I'd been here before.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
I snuggled closer to the warm body next to me with a contented sigh. I recognized the scent of my mother and felt her tighten her grip on me slightly. "Kammie, wake up," she whispered.  
  
I opened my bleary eyes and looked up at her. Her face had gone hard as she glared at something in front of us. I turned and let out a squeak of fright. Standing there were three powerful looking demons. The one in the middle looked me over and grinned. "Leave her alone," I heard my mother say sharply. "She's just turned six, she's still a child."  
  
This didn't seem to faze the demon as he continued to stare at me. I shivered in fright and burrowed into my mother's embrace. She crouched down in front of me and identical eyes met and held. 'I want you to run, Kammie,' she told me in my mind. 'Don't worry about me, just go.'  
  
She stood and pushed me behind her. 'Now!' I jumped into the treetops and clumsily scrambled from branch to branch. I slipped and hit the ground hard. I scrambled behind some large rocks, breathing heavily. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them.  
  
I heard a faint rustling sound and looked to my right to see a pair of blood red eyes staring back at me. I let out a terrified squeak and covered my head with my arms. When the blows didn't come, I peeked from behind my arms to see my mother's veil being dangled from a clawed hand. I grabbed it and held it to my chest protectively.  
  
The gruff looking demon sat down next to me, without a word slipped an arm around me, and pulled me against his side. I closed my eyes trustingly and fell asleep with the scent of fresh cut grass lingering in my nose. When I awoke, a gentle eyed demon was in the red-eyed demons place. Those gentle green eyes told me what his mouth could not. Without a word, I pulled my long hair over my shoulder and braided the veil into my hair. The green- eyed demon clasped my small hand in his own. "I'm going to take care of you now. My name is Chiko."  
  
"Kammie," I said softly. I recognized the grassy smell, but wondered where my red-eyed savior had gone.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
I jerked slightly at the sudden memory and glanced up at Kaemon. He had saved me all those years ago, not Chiko. Kaemon had remained buried and surfaced only when Chiko needed him most. I sat there pondering this thought when I felt a clawed hand gently stroke my long braid. I looked up to see Kaemon staring down at me.  
  
"It was you all those years ago," he accused. I looked away and nodded slightly. I looked around to see everyone was sleeping soundly.  
  
"I never did thank you for saving me all those years ago, so I'm doing it now." Kaemon snorted softly and looked away. I frowned and glared at him until his blood red gaze met mine. "Why can't you just say your welcome? You're not as ruthless as you wish people to believe. Even though you think you've gotten rid of Chiko forever, he'll always be a part of you whether you like it or not." That said I turned over so my back was to him and laid there with my arms crossed over my chest.  
  
I heard a disgusted snort and a soft rustling sound as he got to his feet and jumped into the tree. I growled in frustration and laid there until the sun rose and I heard my companions up and about.  
  
I stood and stretched my sore body. I glanced up into the trees to find Kaemon watching me. "Are you going to come down?" He snorted and looked away. I growled under my breath and stalked off to bathe. When I got back, everyone was sitting quietly with tense expressions on their faces. Kaemon was nowhere in sight.  
  
I walked under the tree he'd occupied to find him still sitting there stubbornly. "Get down." His response was a snort and a turned head. I stamped my foot impatiently. "Fine, be that way. Go get yourself killed for all I care." I stomped away angrily and sat down next to Sango. "Stupid stubborn demon," I grumbled to myself.  
  
My sensitive ears picked up the monks mumbling. "Reminds you of Inuyasha and Kagome, uh?" Sango and Shippo nodded sagely. I glanced over at the couple to find them at either sides of the log they occupied, ignoring each other. We cleaned up camp in silence and continued walking in silence. I heard Kaemon jumping from branch to branch above us.  
  
We reached another village and I went with Kagome and Sango to bathe. It was quite uneventful and Sango told me that that was a miracle. I took residence in a nearby tree and sat with my back against the trunk of the large tree as I watched the sun set. "Your welcome." I looked over to see Kaemon crouched on the branch next to mine. "I said it, happy," he growled. I smiled despite myself.  
  
"Very happy." I reached above me and pulled two fruits down from the branches. I tossed one at Kaemon and he eyed is suspiciously before eating it. He mimicked me by pulling another one off the tree and I smiled behind my hand. He was learning. I jumped down and settled in the base of the tree on the soft moss. I closed my eyes and turned my face away from the setting sun. I felt Kaemon jump down next to me and felt him lean against me. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. 


	5. Yet Another Transformation

Author's Note: This chapter starts off the new form of the once known as Chiko. This may be his final transformation, so no more confusion, I hope.  
-_- Anywho, I don't wanta give it away. Read and Review!  
  
CLEAR UPS:  
  
'.' = Thoughts  
  
"." = Spoken dialogue  
  
(.) = Notes from me  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Chapter 5: Yet Another Transformation  
  
I woke to someone clearing their throat and I opened my eyes sleepily. I went to sit up and realized that Kaemon had wrapped his arms around me while I slept. I felt a blush creep into my face and glanced up at his face. His eyes opened suddenly and he looked down at me.  
  
"I see you two made up quite well," the familiar voice of the monk said dryly. I glanced up at him and felt myself go redder if possible. I went to push away from Kaemon, only to have him pull me closer. I glanced up to see a smirk on his lips. "Jealous," he baited Miroku.  
  
Miroku sighed and his glance drifted over to Sango. "Not particularly," he mumbled before heading over into her direction. I turned my head so I could look into the eyes of Kaemon.  
  
"No provoking," I reminded him. "You want to fight, save it for the demons." He got to his feet, pulling me with him. He kept a firm grip on my hand as he walked away from the village. I balked when I realized how far away we were going. "Where are we going," I asked him.  
  
"To bathe," he said simply. I opened my mouth to protest, but he spoke up before I could. "And don't give me that modestly bullshit, either. I promise I won't peek nor try to look," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Was that just a joke from the almighty cold hearted demon," I teased. He snorted and I smothered a laugh behind my free hand. He let go as soon as we were at the hot spring and sat down with his back to me on a large rock. I shook my head as I jumped in fully clothed. I washed my clothes quickly and set them on the shore to dry. I quickly bathed and slipped into my sun- dried clothes.  
  
Kaemon hopped off the rock and pulled off his baggy white shirt. I felt a blush creep into my face and averted my gaze as I quickly walked by him to occupy the rock he once sat on. I yawned behind my hand and waited for what seemed forever. I glanced behind my shoulder to see he'd already put on his baggy blue pants and was slipping on his sleeveless shirt. I turned and watched as he wrapped my mother's veil around his arm. "Is that like my mark, like the one you gave me," I questioned curiously.  
  
He shrugged and started walking toward the village. I jumped off the rock and followed him. "Basically." We continued on in silence and I started slightly when I felt him slip his clawed hand into mine. We walked that way until we reached the edge of the village. What we found when we got there was absolute chaos. Kaemon grinned as he saw the demons and I felt his claws grow.  
  
I released his hand to take off in the other direction opposite him. It made me sick to my stomach to kill the demons, but it was either them or us, and I preferred us. We killed about half of them before they called retreat. Kaemon seemed happier than I'd ever seen him. I sighed and went to check on the villagers. 'It's what he does, Kammie. You're just going to have to accept it.' After I looked after all of the villagers, I located my group's hut and walked in.  
  
Kaemon was sitting there looking annoyed. I winced at the large claw marks on his exposed back and chest. I gathered some bandages and medicine. "Lay down." He snarled at me, but I refused to back down and glared at him until he complied. I crouched down next to him and ignored his grumbling protests as I cleansed the wound. I felt his claws on my thigh, tracing idle patterns boredly. I glanced down at him and met his knowing eyes.  
  
I felt a blush come to my face and pushed his hand away as I slapped a bandage on his back with more force than necessary. I ordered him to flip over and he complied with more grumbling. "Quit complaining. I wasn't the one who decided to provoke that demon. 'Go ahead,' you told him. 'I'll give you a free shot.' That cost you to put up with my nursing." I leaned over him and my hair fell from behind my ears. He reached up a gentle hand and tucked it back behind my ears. His claws gently scratched down my cheek and my startled eyes met his. I quickly put a bandage on his wound and sat back. "All done," I said cheerfully.  
  
He sat up with frowned as he sniffed the air. "You're bleeding." My hand instinctively went to my shoulder. "I'm fine," I insisted. "Just a scratch is all." He scooted over and motioned me to where I'd made him lay. I sighed in defeat and sat down where he'd once occupied. He sat directly behind me, shielding me from the others. I loosened my shirt and let it droop so my back was exposed. I shivered slightly as his claws scraped my neck as he pushed my hair over one shoulder.  
  
He was extremely gentle with me and I felt somewhat guilty at how roughly I'd treated him. He traced a scar on my back and I jerked erect. "Where did you get this," he asked in his growly voice.  
  
"An old wound. A demon wasn't so thankful that I'd taken him in and healed him, so we fought. He got me once and was intent on killing me, but I got him first." I felt his hand on my good shoulder and he gave it a comforting squeeze before pulling my shirt up. I closed it and turned to face him. His eyes held no emotion as they stared back into mine.  
  
I sighed and got to my feet. I took the bowl of bloody water and walked outside with it. I walked to a nearby stream and dumped it in. I crouched down to wash out the bowl and winced as the bandages on my shoulder tightened. It would scar, I felt sure of it. I walked back to the village and got to the edge of the forest when I felt a slight wind ruffle my unbraided hair.  
  
I screamed in pain as I was picked up by my hair and held high in the air. I grabbed at the large demon's wrist in hopes to pull myself up slightly to lessen the pain and was shook like a rag doll. I heard a cackling sound and looked over to see an old crone sitting on the monster's shoulder. The monster grabbed me in his other hand and squeezed me none to gently.  
  
"You thought I was dead, didn't you Kaemon," the crone called out in her scratchy voice. "You naughty nasty little demon. I made you what you are now!" I looked down from that impossible height to see my friends all standing there. Kaemon was there as well, growling loudly enough for even me to hear him.  
  
"This girl has made even your second form soft. You're final form will be permanent as to where even I cannot change you back to the pathetic demon you were. Then you will be all powerful and will do my bidding," the crone cackled. She lifted her gnarled stick and started chanting in a language that I couldn't understand.  
  
A light purple mist seemed to wind around Kaemon and he held his head in agony. An earsplitting howl came from him and my friends clamped their hands over their ears. "Kaemon," I shouted. "Fight it, Kaemon!" I was squeezed again and I screamed in pain.  
  
I watched the purple mist through wide eyes as a white light seemed to come from within the mist and leak through the cracks. Suddenly it vanished and there in Kaemon's place stood a feral looking demon with white hair and lavender eyes. He had a black stripe on either side of his face. My mother's veil and his pants had turned black. He was shirtless and neither scars nor scratches marred his chest.  
  
"Chaemon, welcome from your deep slumber! I woke you, therefore you will obey me and only me." Chaemon looked up at the old crone and gave her a smile so cold it made me shiver.  
  
"That's where your wrong, witch," he said in a chilling velvety voice. "I obey no one." He flexed his claws and in a flash was in front of the large demon. He sliced the demon in two right down the middle. The demons grip relaxed on me and I wiggled my way out of his grasp and jumped as he fell.  
  
I looked over to see Chaemon break the crone's neck and let her lifeless body fall to the ground. 'Not again. Please let him remember me.' I held my injured shoulder as I walked toward the now known as Chaemon. He whirled around and watched me with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Kaemon," I questioned softly. "Are you there?" The powerful demon snarled at the name and his claws grew an inch.  
  
"And who are you?" He sniffed the air and snorted. "Just another weak demon." His eyes shot to the scar on my face and a look of disgust came over his features. "I hold no claim to you, wench. The one who put that mark there is gone, never to return again." He turned his back to me and with one leap disappeared into the treetops.  
  
I fell to my knees on the hard packed dirt and tears welled up in my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see surprisingly Miroku leaning there. Despite my teachings, I threw myself at him and buried my face into his shoulder. I felt his comforting arms wrap around my back and I cried for all that I'd had and lost. 


	6. Kammie's True Form

Author's Note: Pretty intense in the last chappie, huh? There is no Miroku/Kammie in this fan-fic, I just like to think that he's not always lecherous and has some sort of sweet side to him. Well, maybe. -_- Anywho, the pairings are as they always were.Kammie/Chaemon, Sango/Miroku, and Kagome/Inuyasha. I was going to put in Sesshoumaru, but there seems to be no room for him. Truth be told, this is the only fan-fic for Inuyasha that I've wrote/am writing that doesn't include him! Anyway, enough of my babbling, on with the story! Read and Review!  
  
CLEAR UPS:  
  
'.' = Thoughts  
  
"." = Spoken dialogue  
  
(.) = Notes from me  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Chapter 6: Kammie's True Form  
  
I sat next to Sango miserably. We had been traveling for three days toward a jewel shard and so far no sign of Chaemon. They all had been very understanding and had not said a word about him. I absentmindedly fiddled with the green crystal at my neck. Well, not green anymore. It had turned black when Kaemon had changed into Chaemon. The scars on my face had turned black as well. You don't realize how much you love someone until they're gone.  
  
I felt his presence so suddenly that my head jerked up. I didn't have any time to shout out a warning before a large demon came crashing through the trees. Chaemon jumped down and looked around at us before looking back at the large demon. "Well," Chaemon said impatiently. "Tell me what I want to know and I'll make your death swift."  
  
The demon lifted a shaking hand and pointed north. Chaemon smiled and lifted a hand. A blast of white light came from his palm and I covered my eyes with my arm. When I looked again, the demon was gone and only his outline in ashes remained. I blinked rapidly for I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. A shard of the Shikon Jewel lay where his head was.  
  
I looked over to meet Chaemon's lavender eyes. He was directly in front of me suddenly and I jerked back in surprise. His hand lifted to touch the two black marks on my face. He snarled and lifted a clawed hand, probably to slice me in two. I stood there staring back at him, not moving an inch. His hand twitched slightly before dropping back at his side. "Why can't I kill you! Why do you wear my mark and my necklace!?! It was that damn Kaemon, I'll bet. And that Chiko as well. Chiko was sentimental and Kaemon liked to mark what was his. I, however, will not fall under your spell so easily." He lifted clawed hands to cup my face with surprising gentleness. His lips whispered over mine before he jumped into the treetops and I felt cold once more.  
  
I would've chased him, but I knew I couldn't have kept up. I jumped up into the treetops without a word and sat on a large branch just above my friends. They all sat down to discuss what we were going to do next. My ears picked up a quiet conversation from Sango and Miroku.  
  
"It's killing her, seeing him like that," Sango said softly. "I wish there was something we could do for her."  
  
"There's only one thing we can do," Miroku responded in the same tone. "Just be here if she wishes to talk."  
  
I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest as I rested my head on them. 'There's nothing you can do. I just have to wait until he comes back around. And when will that be? Will he ever come back to me?' These unanswered questions flitted through my mind and stuck with me.  
  
I jumped down from the tree and sat down next to Miroku. Kirara jumped into my lap and I absently petted her. "Don't worry, he'll be back," Miroku said softly. I looked over at him and he smiled at me reassuringly. I smiled softly and leaned over to kiss his cheek in a friendly way before setting Kirara on the ground and getting up to walk toward the tree Chaemon had last occupied. I jumped up on the branch and closed my eyes to drift into a light sleep.  
  
My bare feet hit the packed dirt with a rhythmatic thump as I ran away from my pursuer. I wished to turn my head, but my body refused me. I heard a familiar growl from behind me and I whirled around to find Kaemon standing there in his fighting stance. Next to him stood Chiko with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at me. Chaemon stood on the other side of Chiko with his arms clasped in front of him, grinning at me with a snide look on his face.  
  
A green aura came from Chiko, a red one from Kaemon, and a black one from Chaemon. A strong wind stirred the dust and I covered my eyes until it settled. When it cleared, a different demon stood there and the other three were gone. I gasped in shock as I recognized certain traits from each of the others. His black hair was flowing freely about him and his blood red eyes stared directly into mine. Two black stripes donned each side of his face. My mother's veil was still wrapped around his arm, only it was white now. A white aura radiated from this new form of Chiko.  
  
"That is Keitaro," a soft woman's voice said from behind me. I whirled around to find a woman cloaked in white sitting atop an even whiter cloud. Her colorless eyes met mine and she smiled at me gently. "You've been through much, Kammie. Do you remember anything before your demon mother and you were attacked?"  
  
I shook my head and she sighed. "You've lost those precious memories, I see. You were once human, Kammie. I have come to give that back to you. Will you accept them, Kammie?"  
  
I blinked rapidly. "I-I guess," I said slowly. She reached out a hand to me and I hesitated before placing my hand in hers. I felt something like a shock go through me and memories came flooding in. Memories of a human couple who were my true mother and father. Memories of our village burning to the ground when I was three. Of a demon using a sword to turn me into a demon child and robbing me of my human heritage.  
  
I ripped my hand from the witch's grasp and held my hands over my ears to try to block out any more. "No more," I whispered in agony. Pain and sorrow washed over me at the so many losses added to the ones I already had.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kammie, but you needed to know. I gave you back something that you needed. I don't know of your demon life, only about Chiko's." I felt tears leak down my face and drip down onto the packed dirt. "Go back now, Kammie, and live your life like you were supposed to. Take this with you." She handed me a sheathed sword.  
  
I took it and pulled it from its sheath. It was a fine blade and made a musical ringing sound as I swung it. Suddenly the earth seemed to tilt and I fell into darkness.  
  
I gasped as I awoke and jerked upright. I felt myself slipping and scrambled to keep a hold of the branch, but couldn't seem to get a grip. I fell down and groaned in pain as I hit the hard ground. I covered my face with my hands as pain washed over me. 'It shouldn't hurt this much." I sat up gingerly and gasped as I looked down at my hands. I had no claws! I lifted my hands to feel my now not pointy ears.  
  
I ran to the lake I knew was nearby from experience and I was short of breath in no time. I collapsed at the edge of the water and leaned over to peer at my reflection. My eyes were brown! I bared my teeth at my reflection to find no fangs as well. The jewel around my neck had turned clear and was no longer black, yet the stripes on my face remained black. 'I'm human! I can't believe she did this to me!'  
  
I felt tears well up in my eyes and I angrily swiped at them. I then swiped at my reflection, making the water ripple. I looked over to find the sword from my dream lying next to me. With a sniffle, I picked it up and unsheathed it. It was as magnificent as before. The blade turned a light blue and then a light purple as I turned it this way and that. I got to my feet and with the sheathed sword tied at my waist started back toward camp.  
  
If this was to be my fate, then so be it. 'It can't possibly get any worse,' I told myself miserably. The conversation stopped as I walked into camp and Inuyasha sniffed the air. His eyes widened in astonishment and I collapsed in tears. I felt a comforting arm go around me and recognized the embrace of Sango. "Did Chaemon come again," she asked softly.  
  
"No, she's human," Inuyasha muttered. "It was done by magic, just like Chaemon. And like Chaemon, it's irreversible." 


	7. Enter Renjiro & Welcome Back Chaemon

Author's Note: Kinda a cliffy in the last chappie. Sorry. Anywho, a new character is going to be introduced in this chapter, so keep on your toes. Don't worry, it's not another Chiko form. Read and review!  
  
CLEAR UPS:  
  
'.' = Thoughts  
  
"." = Spoken dialogue  
  
(.) = Notes from me  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Chapter 7: Enter Renjiro & Welcome Back Chaemon  
  
I walked alongside of Sango as we walked to the village. I heard a soft sound and I stopped. I listened intently and cursed my human ears. I heard it again, only this time from the treetops. I stopped and looked up at the tree where the small sound had come from. I jumped and grabbed one of the lower branches. I hiked myself up with difficulty for I still wasn't used to this human body. I carefully and as quietly as I could crept closer to the small sound.  
  
What I saw made my breath catch. Curled up in the nook of the tree was a small light blue fire cat that looked identical to Kirara. The only difference was where Kirara was white he was a light blue color. He opened large lavender eyes to peer at me and with a small squeaky sound got to his feet and walked towards me. I picked him up and he cuddled against me with a loud purr.  
  
"You need a name. How about Renjiro?" He purred louder. I smiled down at my new found companion and carefully started to climb down. I slipped on the last branch and felt myself start to fall. I was in a strong grip suddenly and looked up to see the familiar face of Inuyasha.  
  
He set me down on the ground with a disgusted snort and I grinned. "Look what I found." I set Renjiro on the ground at my feet and he looked up at the rest of my group. He saw Kirara and pranced over to her. They touched noses and Renjiro's tail twitched slightly. He purred and rubbed against Kirara. "His name's Renjiro. He's a fire cat like Kirara." Renjiro left Kirara to prance over to me. He jumped up and I instinctively caught him.  
  
With a muttered 'Great' Inuyasha stalked on ahead of us. I walked beside Sango, who had Kirara in her free arm, the other hand holding Hiraikotsu. Once we got to the village we secured a hut to sleep in. Not even two hours later a cry of 'demon' rose in the village and we were attacked by dozens of them. I felt the sword at my waist get warm.  
  
I pulled it from its sheath and joined the battle. I wasn't as quick as I was used to and it was so different in a human body. I'd just finished taking out a demon when I heard something behind me. I turned just in time to see a large blur of blue go in front of me. I looked over to see Renjiro in his larger form with a demon under him. Blue and white fire decorated his large paws. I stroked his head in thanks.  
  
I wrinkled my nose at the large smelly demon in front of me. He grinned and swung his large axe back and forth. I charged him, but missed. I gasped as I felt a swoosh of air as he raised his axe to bury it in my back. When the blow didn't come, I whirled around to see Chaemon had sliced him in two. He studied me closely and his eyes widened. "You're human! How the hell did you manage that!?!"  
  
"It's just happens that I was a human before some guy turned me into a demon. Just like you I was changed to who I am now by magic." A demon came at Chaemon and before I could warn him, he had the demon by the throat. He snapped its neck and tossed it to the ground.  
  
"Just great. I can't leave you alone at all, can I," he said in disgust. He looked down and blinked in slight shock. "It's turned clear," he stated, obviously meaning the crystal at my neck. I lifted a hand to touch it and nodded. I heard a soft sound behind me and looked over to see Renjiro standing there. I lifted a hand to place it on his head and he purred softly, never taking his eyes from Chaemon. "What is that?"  
  
"This is Renjiro. He's a fire cat." Chaemon lifted an eyebrow and Renjiro growled at him softly. "It's okay, Renjiro. He's on our side." I looked around to see the battle had ended while Chaemon and me were talking. "Go and find Kirara. I'll be fine, honest." Renjiro looked hard at Chaemon and with a quiet warning growl in his direction stalked off.  
  
"I take it that he's another of your protectors." He gave me a once over and I shifted nervously. "I don't know why I can't just forget you. You haunt my every waken moment, and even then you enter my dreams. You weave a strong web, Kammie." He lifted a clawed hand and traced the stripes on my cheek.  
  
I stepped away from him and he let his hand drop. I heard someone come up to me from behind and Chaemon growled softly. I turned to see Miroku standing there. "We're going to stay here for a day or so and then move on. Kagome senses a jewel shard towards the south, but it's very faint."  
  
I nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks, Miroku. I'll be around to help in a little while." He nodded and left in the direction of Sango. I turned back around to see Chaemon with a look of murder in his eyes. It dawned on me that that gaze was for Miroku. 'He's jealous. Oh, boy, not again. Why can't this thick skulled demon just accept that I happen to have a friend who's male!?!'  
  
"Would you quit it," I snapped. "He's no competition if that's what's got your tail bushy." I started to walk off, only to have my arm grabbed as Chaemon swung me around.  
  
"I don't have to worry about competition because you wear my mark," he said snidely. "By all rights you should come with me."  
  
I glared at him and snatched my arm back from his loose grip. "I won't leave my friends. If you want to stick around, fine, if not, then just leave." I turned on my heel and stalked off angrily. I heard him mumble something I could make out and heard his footsteps as he followed me.  
  
It only took us two hours to clean up the village and by then it was dark and the full moon was high in the sky. I was just about to go inside when I heard Renjiro growling. I walked out and what I saw made me drop to my knees. 


	8. The Last Transformation

Author's Note: BIG cliffy in the last chapter. (Smiles showing long demon fangs) And this time it was INTENDED! The end is nearing, so please read and review!  
  
CLEAR UPS:  
  
'.' = Thoughts  
  
"." = Spoken dialogue  
  
(.) = Notes from me  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Chapter 8: The Final Transformation  
  
A white mist surrounded Chaemon as he stared at the full moon. Through it, I could see his hair color switching rapidly from white to black and his eyes from lavender to red to green. There was a bright light and I shielded my eyes from it. Once I could see again, I saw a familiar form standing where Chaemon once did.  
  
"Keitaro," I whispered. 'It's the guy from my dream! When will this transforming end so I can learn to love his true form!?!' His head turned at his name and shocked blood red eyes met my brown ones. He looked down at his clawed hands in wonder.  
  
"I can remember everything," he stated in Chiko's gentle voice. "Everything since the first day I saw you. All of Chiko's, Kaemon's, and even Chaemon's memory."  
  
I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I wish you would quit changing on me," I whispered. I bowed my head and wiped at the tears that stained my face. I felt a gentle clawed hand tilt my head up and Keitaro brushed his thumb under my eye to rid it of the tears that had spilled.  
  
He had crouched down in front of me and was looking at me with concern evident in his gaze. "You're wish is granted. This is the last and final transformation. All three of them make up a small part of me. I'm sorry for all of the pain I've put you through."  
  
I sniffled and pulled from his grasp. "You don't know the half of it." I heard a loud purring and looked over to see something that shocked me. Renjiro was rubbing up against Keitaro and purring! Keitaro smiled and stroked him on the head. "Hello old friend. It's been a long time."  
  
I heard footsteps behind me and watched as Keitaro looked up and nodded at the people behind me. I looked behind me to see everyone standing there with a shocked expression on their faces. "This is Keitaro. He's all three of them mixed into one and he's assured me that this is his final transformation," I said flatly. "Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, this is my mate, Keitaro. Keitaro, these are my friends."  
  
Keitaro got to his feet and held out a hand for me. I took it and let out a startled squeak as he pulled me to him and enveloped me in a hug. He buried his face in my hair and spoke softly so only I could hear him. "Chaemon wishes to avoid you, Kaemon to take you right here, and Chiko says to go slow. What'll it be, Angel?" His voice had gone low and growly and I recognized it to be the voice of Kaemon. I felt his hands rub my back suggestively and I felt a flush rise in my cheeks.  
  
I growled a demon-like growl and pushed him away from me. "How about none of the above! Renjiro, come." I stalked off and into our sleeping quarters with Renjiro at my heels. I plopped down and Renjiro laid down in his large form behind me. I felt a clawed hand turn my face and didn't have enough time to react before Keitaro's gentle lips covered mine.  
  
I felt all of my anger melt away and I lifted a hand to touch his cheek. There were voices outside of the hut and Keitaro broke the kiss. His mischievous gaze promised to finish what we'd started later and I felt a telltale blush creep into my face. Keitaro leaned against the wall and I cuddled up next to him like I used to Chiko.  
  
Renjiro transformed and went to sleep beside Kirara. I closed my eyes and ears to the sounds of my friends settling down and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
I woke to Keitaro shifting slightly and I opened my eyes to see him staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. As if sensing that I was awake, his gaze dropped down to meet mine. I smiled up at him and was rewarded with a smile back. I looked around the hut and grinned.  
  
Miroku was sleeping in an upright position at the foot of Sango's bed and Inuyasha was sprawled out at Kagome's feet. I looked back up at Keitaro and his eyes said that he saw the same thing I did. I burrowed into his embrace with a content sigh. I had a wonderful mate and wonderful friends. What more could I ask for? Keitaro tipped my head up to meet his gentle kiss and I decided that there was a lot more that I could ask for.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: That's it! It's FINISHED! (Burst into tears of happiness.) This is my very first attempt at a full fan fiction, not mentioning the one shotter on Yu-Yu Hakusho, and it's over with! Thanks to you all who stayed with me throughout this entire thing. Bye for now! 


End file.
